Pivot Chord the First European Tournament
by l.m.o.e
Summary: Allegra travels on the same ship as the Bladebreakers, and thanks to some mis-leading from Mr. Dickenson, gets stranded in Europe with them. So what do you get when you mix together an eccentric girl, an insane team and some evil guys together?
1. On the way to Europe

Typical.  
How typical, Tyson nearly strangled Kenny for more food, Max bouncing off the walls after a good meal of sugar cookies and.well, just sugar. And Ray, standing in the corner, trying to look pretty again, loosers, typical loosers.  
Kai stepped down the stairs into the cargo hold of the ship, and closed the door carefully behind him. Quiet at last, now for some actual training.  
Launching Dranzer, he watched critically as the blue beyblade circled the crates and sliced through the rope nets. Good, but still not perfect. Kai called his beyblade back, and fitted it back into the launcher.  
'You should try launching it at an angle, it might help the velocity.'  
Kai snapped his head toward the voice. It was a girl, in a loose navy long sleeved shirt and long black pants. She was sitting on a crate with her back against another, and her dark eyes fixed in a book.  
'I control my own blade.' Kai replied coldly. Who did she think she was?  
'Just trying to help, you don't have to be such a bitch about it.' The girl said, never taking her eyes from her book, and blew a lock of black hair off of her face.  
Kai studied the girl, not a hint of anger or anything in her voice, and the fact that she has not even looked at him yet amused him. When had she gotten in? He never heard her, maybe she was here before him, but he hadn't noticed her there, of course her dark cloth and hair also helped her disappearance.  
'Help? Thanks but no thanks.' Kai retorted, and turned back to his training. He wasn't about to leave just because some girl was there, at least she's quieter than his so-called team.  
She shrugged, and went back to her book without a word.  
  
'Where's Kai? He's going to miss out on my perfectly planned training?!?' Kenny exclaimed, his glasses slipped, and he shoved them roughly back up the bridge of his nose. 'Where is he?'  
'By the pool?' Max shrugged, still standing in his swimming trunks with his blonde hair soaking wet. 'lotsa girls there?' He smiled wide, Ray snarled silently.  
'Kai and girls? Yah, fat chance.' Tyson snorted and stuffed his face with some food from the buffet.  
'Speaking of fat.' Ray sneered and turned his amber eyes on Tyson, who flushed red.  
'Stop it! Just cut it out!' Kenny squeaked and jumped into the middle of the argument, clutching Dizzy, 'he might come later, now, here what you guys do.'  
'Come back later.hah.and you can eat my hard drive.' Dizzy muttered.  
  
'Don't you have anything better to do?' Kai demanded, it's been what, three hours? And dark outside, the girl was still sitting on the crate, silent as a statue save the flipping of the pages. He didn't mind the silence, it's just that sometimes he would take a glance sideways and find her watching him train. On those occasions she never met his glare, but just sort of followed his beyblade.  
'Actually,' the girl said, 'I'm waiting for someone, a friend, she's late.'  
'It's dark, I don't think this "friend" is going to show up.'  
For the first time she looked at him straight in the eye, she blinked her black eyes.  
'You know what, I don't think so either.' She flashed him a sardonic smiled, closed her booked and slipped off the crate.  
Kai stood, waiting for the joyous moment when she would be out of the door, and then, maybe he could have five minutes of concentration before he had to head back himself.  
She walks about five steps, stops, and looks like she forgot something, and then she turned to him, and smiled with the same irony.  
'I'm Allegra.'  
'Kai.'  
He turns his back on her, and continued to train as he listened to her going up the stairs to the main deck. Before she left he caught a glimpse of the title of her book:  
Surfacing 


	2. Second cousin, twice removed

HEEEEYYYYY. what did you think of the last chapter? Anyways, here's the next one, no matter you liked the last one or not!  
  
'Where on earth were you?'  
  
Kenny glared up at Kai, only to be silenced by a death-glare.  
'Meep!.eh, why me.' Kenny sighed. 'Well, let me update you guys on our present situation, we are now near the coast of Spain, in the Bay of Biscay to be exact, and tomorrow our ride will go through the English Channel to the northern coast of France and voila, c'est Paris!'  
  
'So?' Tyson said, taking a huge chunk off his sandwich, 'I thought the European championship was in Russia.'  
'It is, but the ship stocks up in France, we should have time to step down to terra firma for a minute.'  
'Great.and Kenny, cut it out with the foreign languages would ya?'  
'Sigh.fine.'  
  
Early in the morning, Kai set out onto the deck to head below stairs. The ship was quiet, the sun was just rising and only the crew seemed to be awake.  
Ah.the sweet sound of silence..  
Or not?  
There was a scratching sound coming from the stairs to the upper deck, Kai raised an eyebrow.  
It was her, wearing the same clothes, sitting on the stairs with a sketch book, and a pencil, scratching away at some sort of black-and-white image on her paper.  
'Hello Kai, hey, you're up early.' She said without taking her eyes off her drawing. I bet you like quiet as much as I do, Allegra thought, you are very pretty, I'd love to make a sketch of you, but would you mind? Of course you would, she thought, first to Kai, and then to herself, forget it Allegra.  
'Hn.' He gave his usual answer, and left for the cargo hold, leaving her sitting on the stairs.  
Allegra was drawing the seagulls, they were line drawings with random shading here and there, not very meticulous, but very much alive. She had studied art in America, and was heading St. Petersburg to see her aunt, who would enroll her in some sort of art school there, bland, really, she thought, semi-pointless.  
  
Kai picked up the slip of paper form the crate, where she had sat the night before, he figured she had used it as a bookmark, and had forgotten it. It said:  
  
Bianca, How are you? I s Italy very warm at this time of the year? I'm  
  
That was it.  
'Un-finished letter, hah.' Kai grinned, he would drop it off to her after he finished training.  
The floor was shaking over his head, people were rushing somewhere, Kai climbed onto the deck and snatched a random kid rushing by him.  
'What's going on?'  
'Bey battle! Rec room!.' The kid hyperventilated before breaking free and running wildly, Kai narrowed his crimson eyes.  
'Tyson!'  
  
Kai rushed into the rec room just in time to see Tyson get his butt kicked by a purple-haired beyblader with a huge (and I mean, HUGE) bitbeast.  
'Che, make a captain proud.' Kai muttered darkly as Tyson jumped up and down practically begging the new blader for a re-match, which he coolly turned down.  
'You haven't told us your name yet.' Kai said flatly before the guy turned to leave. The guy blinked his lavender eyes and took a superior look.  
'The name's.'  
'ROBERT!!!'  
A flash of black hair shot through the crowd, Allegra tackled the tall boy, nearly knocking him over before giving him a healthy hug. Kai blinked while Tyson's jaw plunged down. The look in Robert's eye was obvious, the not-in-front-of-people-for-God's-sake!!!!! look. Kai smirked, good go Allegra, he thought, that guy needed something to seriously soften him holier-than-thou attitude.  
'Where were you? Rosa never showed up.' Allegra demanded, Robert took a nervous look around.  
'Allegra, look, I was just about to make a dignified exit, this display is utterly uncouth, can we talk about this in my cabin?'  
'Whatever.' Allegra sighed. She followed Robert halfway out of the room, and noticed Tyson was still staring.  
'He's my second cousin.' She whispered when she passed Tyson. 


	3. The ship leftTHE SHIP LEFT?

OK.notice last chappie was sorta Titanic-ish (don't worry, noone is going to be sketched in the nude) Much thanks to Paiku, who was the first reviewer of this story!!!!! *mass aplauding*  
  
'What, do you think you are doing here Allegra? And making such a display in front of strangers? What would your brother think?' Robert snapped, not having the heart to really scold the girl, but deciding she needed a little discipline.  
'You know I'd do anything to kill that attitude of yours.' Allegra replied, the warmness wearing out of her voice, 'and I'll pretend I never heard that part about that brother of mine.'  
Robert sighed, and sat down beside her.  
'Keep an eye on that kid with the dragon bitbeast, him and his team, I was hoping they would defeat the defending team.' Allegra turned her eyes toward Robert, and smiled, shaking her head slightly.  
'Spying? Isn't that sort of.oh, I don't know, uncouth?'  
Robert sighed and left the cabin.  
  
'I didn't see that coming.' Ray stated after clicking his tongue, 'cousin, who'd have thought.'  
'We're docking!' Kenny screamed, 'come on!'  
'Did you see that thing?' Tyson was still raving about the huge bitbeast, 'it was.BIG!!'  
'Go for a walk.' A fat old man in sunglasses said, 'you have a full hour before the ship departs.'  
'Come on.' Max dragged Tyson away when he spotted Robert on the second deck. 'You'll get your shot buddy, you can beat him later.'  
'How long before the ship leaves?'  
'One hour.' Kai replied, he didn't have to turn around, he knew that voice, Robert's cousin, ha.  
'Where's your cousin?' Tyson rushed at Allegra, 'I want a rematch!'  
'Sorry, he's having his afternoon tea.' Allegra said, ridiculous custom really, she thought, but I suppose the English see some sense in it.  
'Don't mind him, he's just psyched out.' Max smiled widely and held out his hand, 'I'm Max.'  
'Kenny.'  
'I'm Ray.'  
'.'  
'And that's Kai, I'm Tyson.'  
'Allegra, pleased to meet you.'  
  
An hour later, the Bladebreakers met at the dock, to find it empty.  
'I thought he said one hour???' Kenny screeched.  
'I guess he did, but the ship left half an hour ago.' Allegra grinned bitterly. Just my luck, thanks a lot.  
'WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?????' Kenny screamed, running around clutching Dizzy, Allegra grabbed his collar and stopped him, slowly, Kenny began to calm down.  
'What are you guys worried about, you just high-tail it up to the local BBA office and you got free lodging, I'm the one who should be freaking out, I don't have anywhere to stay.' Allegra said and rubbed her eyes, isn't fate wonderful.  
There was a pause as the Bladebreakers exchanged glares and glances amoung themselves.  
'Well.you can stay with us.' Max offered, 'since we're the ones that got you into this in the first place.'  
Allegra raised an eyebrow, this is not appealing.  
'Will do,' she said instead, 'I can live with that.'  
It was that old guy, Kai thought, it was a trick.he did it on purpose.but why? Who was he? It was all very confusing.  
  
'ONE ROOM PER TEAM?'  
Tyson was flabbergasted, one room, the BBA lady said it was regulation, because, they are after all, lodging for free. Stupid rules.thought Tyson, didn't she see how many people they had, plus the girl.  
Tyson cringed, the GIRL! He didn't even know her, and they were supposed to be packed together in the same room??? Ack.what an existance.  
'Hey.what's up doc?' Max grinned as he walked into the room with Kenny and Ray after fetching their supper. Kai and Allegra were locked in what seemed like a staring contest, with Kai holding one end of a comb and Allegra the other.  
'Uh.guys?' Ray spoke up, no one noticed him.  
'Let. Go.' Kai growled, giving Allegra his best death-glare.  
'Say. Please.' Allegra whispered, her voice relaxed, she was staring back at Kai, not even flinching. Max winced, how could she stand that look? He felt like climbing up a tree every time Kai did that.  
'Man.I feel like climbing up a tree.' Ray muttered, Max turned around, and gave him the death-glare.  
  
In the end, Kai gave in, and threw in a few nasty words with the "please", but Allegra seemed satisfied, and the group gathered to discuss how they were going to split two beds between the six people.  
'Me, Max, Kenny.' Tyson piped up and grabbed his best buddies before the discussion could go anywhere, 'we call the window side.'  
'Floor.' Allegra said after examining the two she was going to be stuck with, 'floor, definitely.' 


	4. A night to remember

Kai watched as the girl laid her blankets out on the floor, on his side of the bed. Inwardly he was impressed with her, hell, she got stranded in France with some people she barely knew and didn't even scream yet. Her luggage was on the ship too, and the only thing she brought was her sketchbook, her book, a CD player and her wallet, all stuffed in a duffel bag.  
And there she was, humming absentmindedly as she got ready to sleep in her clothes, on the ground. Part of him felt sorry for her, but was ignored, since she obviously didn't feel sorry for herself.  
'Watch it!' Kai ducked neatly as she accidentally swung her pillow his way. 'If you're looking for a pillow fight, you are barking under the wrong tree.' Offer Tyson a chocolate bar, he might join, Kai thought, wait a minute, what am I thinking, give Tyson a chocolate bar and he'll do anything.  
'Well.' Allegra smiled darkly, her eyes gleamed. Is that what you're looking for? She thought, barking under the wrong tree huh? Tell me about it.  
'Paillow faight? Whaire?' Max ran out of the bathroom, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth along with a good quantity of toothpaste. 'Ai like paillow faights!'  
'Look at him, he's not only barking under the wrong tree, he's foaming at the mouth.' Allegra chuckled and whispered to Kai, Max looked puzzled, and Allegra shrugged sheepishly, it was a tease, she realized, but how could she resist?  
Kai smiled ever so slightly, foaming at the mouth, hn, that's Max alright. so the girl's got a sense of humor, he thought, whatever, what looser doesn't.  
  
Allegra shivered.  
Man, it was cold on the floor, there was a draft coming from under the door, it was almost twelve, and everyone else seemed to be sleeping soundly despite Tyson's obnoxious snoring. Allegra sighed, serve her right, she was the one who picked the floor. Another draft of cold air enveloped her, and she muffled a sneeze into her blanket, which seemed pathetically thin.  
Kai glanced over the edge of the bed at the girl, she wasn't asleep yet, no wonder, she's been coughing up a fit, although nobody else seemed to hear it, much thanks to Tyson's snoring. She's going to catch a cold, he thought, but why should I care? Allegra sighed, and Kai bit his lip, that sigh sort of slaughtered him, a weary sigh, like something inside her was going to break.  
'Hey, you.'  
Allegra rolled over and looked up at the slate-haired teenager, he was propped up on his elbows, crap he looks tall from here, Allegra thought.  
'Get up here.'  
Allegra half smiled, so the tough guy had a heart, she was grateful. She stood up and slipped onto the bed next to Kai, warm, oh bliss.  
'Th--'  
'Don't mention a word of this.'  
'Ah, sure.' Allegra smiled to herself and tried to make herself comfortable on her back, but there wasn't enough room, and her shoulder was rammed against Kai awkwardly. Oh well, she thought, and reached down, grabbing her CD player and put on the headphones.  
'Don't you think you've taken up enough room already?' Kai asked flatly, her CD player was pressing against his cheekbone, this is worse than her bony shoulder, he thought, both amused and annoyed.  
'Can't sleep.' Allegra whispered back to him, and picked up her CD player, shoving it into his hands. 'There, just hold it if you want to be comfortable.' Kai raised an eyebrow, Allegra smiled cynically and closed her eyes.  
  
Kai woke up, and checked the clock, half past midnight, Allegra was asleep, he noticed her CD player was still going.  
'Stupid music.' Kai growled and took off her headphones, turning off her CD player, he leaned over her and placed it on the floor. When he laid back down again, he noticed she had turned onto her side, and was resting her chin on his shoulder.  
Oh god.Kai thought, eyes wide with shock, he consider nudging her off, but then thought of what she would say if he woke her in this awkward position, he decided against. After staring stiffly into space for a while, Kai fell asleep.  
  
As usual, Kai was the first one awake, he opened his eyes and checked the clock again, six o'clock, suddenly he noticed his way off of the bed was blocked by Allegra. No.Kai thought and whacked himself with his hand, he had to get out of here before his teammates woke up and. he shuddered as he thought about what Tyson would say.  
'Allegra!' Kai hissed, and shook her arm slightly.  
Allegra's eyes snapped open with surprise, Kai placed a hand over her mouth before she could exclaim.  
'Just get up, quietly.' He whispered, and watched her give him an unreadable look, then propped herself on her elbows and got up.  
Allegra stood up and gave him a comprehending look, Kai got up, and gave her the same look. Allegra shrugged, and clawed her hair somewhat back into shape with her fingers before walking to the window.  
Looks like it's going to be a while before I get to St. Petersburg, Allegra thought idly, ah well. 


	5. Welcome to Italy

Whoohoo! Chapter 5! Thanks to all reviewers, this is 4 you..  
  
'Well, when in France, what do you do?' Max asked as they wandered through the streets of Paris, Ray smiled and showed his fangs.  
'I'm going to meet up with some family.' He smiled and left, Kenny fixed his glasses.  
'Well, since we are here, in one of the most well-know cities of the world, we might as well do some sight-seeing.'  
'Sorry Chief, but Tyson and me are going shopping.' Max smiled sort of sheepishly, Tyson jumped up and punched the air (in typical Tyson fashion).  
'Yeah! I'm going to buy some French lingerie!'  
The rest of the team stared at him, he can't be serious.  
'Tyson,' Allegra said gently, taking Tyson's shoulder, 'do you know what lingerie is?'  
'Nope! But if it's French, it must be good!' Tyson smiled widely, it was French food, wasn't it? He thought, what's more important in France other than food? Allegra choked back a hoarse laugh, the idiot, the lovable yet utterly idiotic idiot.  
'Don't,' Allegra advised, 'let's just say it's.overrated.'  
'Really? You tried it before?' Tyson asked, the rest of the team was getting entertained, they wanted to see where this was going. Allegra flushed slightly, and clear her throat.  
'You know.there's a nice pastry shop over there.'  
'SWEET! I'm there!'  
'Yeah. have fun Tyson.' Allegra sighed in relieve and patted the chubby boy on the back before seeing him running off, dragging Max.  
'Hey guys wait up!' Kenny squealed and chased after his friends, clutching his laptop, but not before yelling some sort of apology or explanation back to Allegra and Kai.  
'Yeah, see you later Chief.' Allegra waved, using his nickname, a dork, but a nice dork. She sneaked a peek at Kai, so, what now, she thought. 'What about you?' She asked Kai.  
'Find a quiet place, train, now why don't you go and tag along with the loosers.' Kai snapped and turned on his heels, walking away, Allegra caught up to him and walked beside him.  
'You're kidding, I barely got out of that one with Tyson!'  
Kai ignored her and kept walking through the street, only to have Allegra follow right alongside him. Kai growled mentally, it was sort of intimidating, she was tall, almost as tall as him, and when she stood on her toes could give him a level stare. What are you thinking, Kai scolded himself, she's just another simple-minded girl.  
'Want to talk about weather?'  
'No.' Kai replied coldly, what was she thinking, weather? He curbed back the urge to laugh. Allegra observed him for a second, catching a glint of what seemed to be irritation in his auburn eyes, touchy, Allegra decided.  
'You're a lot of fun to be around.' She said, Kai tilted his head towards her and gave her his death-glare, great, is going to be all Tyson- like and start calling him "Mr. Sunshine"?  
'No, I'm serious.'  
Kai blinked, I did not just hear that, he thought, I couldn't have. but I did. he stopped walking, and turned to Allegra. She had a small smile on her face, it was critical and sarcastic, but not untruthful, and that scared him.  
'You're joking.'  
He doesn't look too pleased, thought Allegra, but hey, what the hell, honesty is the best policy.  
'Like I said, no, I'm serious. See, you're nice to hang around with, you know when to stop talking.' What she really meant was that she thought he was hilarious, with his strange cold wit and his almost brilliant understanding of. well, everything, but it wasn't what she said, she found a lot of things funny that the average person did not.  
'Unfortunately, you don't.' Kai growled and kept walking. Me? He asked himself, am I really. what she says? Hmph, no way, he answered himself mentally, she's crazy, that's all.  
Probably thinking I'm crazy right now, Allegra thought, reading the perplexed look off of his face, I don't think he realizes, she thought, that he has his own sort of attraction, in fact, she decided, I don't think he wants to realize it, he just shuts everything out.  
For a moment they walk in complete, awkward, silence. Neither minded it, they were used to it, but something about the situation made Allegra feel slight nervy for some reason.  
Suddenly a few small boys pushed by them, dashing in the direction of the central square, one bumped by Allegra and knocked her sideways, forcing Kai to break her fall by reflex.  
'Pardon moi!' The boy yelled as he kept running to keep up with his friends, and yelled something else in French back at Allegra before he disappeared from sight. Allegra stared at him for a second, and abruptly put out of shock by Kai, setting her carelessly on her feet.  
'What did he say?' He asked with his eyes closed, without even turning to her, Allegra ignored it and pondered for a while.  
'Let's see.a.something.beyblade.fat boy, and.' Allegra thought for a moment, sometimes she wished she had more time to study languages, what else did the twirp say.she thought, champion reginal. 'Reginal champion!' She blurted out, Kai's eyes snapped open and they stared at each other for a second.  
'Tyson!' They exclaimed together.  
'Saw it coming?'  
'Saw it coming.'  
Kai and Allegra raced to the central square, where Tyson was battling a French boy with a weird hat and another enormous bitbeast. This time Tyson fared better than against Robert, and the match ended in a tie, which Allegra thought the French boy coped pretty good with, since he affirmed their tie himself after the crowd began to doubt Tyson.  
'Who was that Tyson?' Allegra asked, only to mauled by a huge bear hug from Tyson.  
'Didya see me Ally? That thing was huge! And dragoon almost kicked the stuffing outta it! Well.almost.anyways.' Tyson grinned at he released Allegra.  
'Great.Tyson,' Allegra breathed deeply, and shot Tyson a disbelieving look, 'What.Ally?'  
'Uh-huh.' Tyson nodded, 'I like nicknames, Max is Maxie, Kenny is Chief, Kai's Mr. Sourpuss (or Mr. Sunshine, I got lots of name for him), your Ally and Ray.' Tyson scratched his head, 'Ray can be Kitty.'  
'You know, girl can be pretty fun when they're not collecting data all the time.' Max mused, gazing at Allegra as she smiled one of her sardonic smiles and pulled Tyson's cap over his eyes.  
'Yeah, girls.' Ray smirked, a strange glow in his amber eyes as he thought of Mariah, Max edged away, disturbed, as his friend began to lick his fangs while growling quietly.  
  
'Enrique? In Italy? You sure?'  
'Why not?' Max shrugged at Tyson, 'Since we're here anyway, I think we should check out the European regional champs first before we jump into the tournament, you know, get a clue of how good they are, the tournament isn't until a long while!'  
'I'm with Max on this one.' Kenny said from his seat in the corner. 'Ratings for some of these European bladers are off the chart, I think we should see them, live.'  
'Dunno about you, but I'm enjoying my exhibits of huge bitbeasts.' Dizzi piped up after the Chief.  
'Then.Italy?' Ray said, throwing a questioning glance at Kai, who looked as impassive as ever.  
'Whatever.'  
  
The Bladebreakers (plus Allegra) were boarding the train to Italy. They settled down on their seats, suddenly Allegra perked up.  
'Hojeez.' She muttered, 'I forgot to get my ticket stamped! Better run before the checking starts and they think I'm stowaway.' She patted her pants, not there.where were everything when you need them? Checked inside the duffel bag, no.wait. She remembered, they were tucked inside her sketchbook. She pulled them out of the sketchbook just at the first whistle went off and dashed out, her sketchbook flew up, and landed open on Ray's lap.  
'Hey! She can draw!' Tyson boomed and gather with Max around the sketchbook, Kai couldn't help wondering, and turned his head slightly to look.  
'Maybe.' Ray mumbled, not sure whether this was polite, but since Allegra seemed to never try and shield her drawings before, he figured it couldn't hurt.  
They were all sketches, done rather roughly in pencil, the first one left Max sort of white.  
It was of what use to be a healthy, impressive horse, lying on it's side, dead, the last fading of dim light still in it's eyes, it's jaws open slightly, as if gasping for air. It was lying in a meadow, and the surround birds and flowers might almost outside the dying horse under it, but just slightly, the horse glows, and stands out.  
'Eww.' Tyson squelched, 'dead horse.'  
Kai, for once, sort of liked it, it was unusual, if not strange.  
Ray turned the page, Kai saw the sketch on the next page for a split second before Max slammed the book shut and warned everyone that Allegra was coming back.  
Kai was quiet, did he see what he thought he saw? No.no way, why would.how could she draw a picture like that.  
'Train's starting, just in time.' Allegra sat down, her sketchbook was neatly closed, lying by her duffel bag, shrugging, she stuffed it back into the bag.  
  
'Tyson, that's disgusting.' Kenny stated as Tyson stuffed his mouth with food, chewing with his mouth wide open while ranting about his skills as a beyblader. 'The rest of the passengers left!' And true enough, except for the team there was no one else in their section of the train. 'This is so embarrassing.' Mumbled Kenny.  
'He should never have tried that wine.' Max said while moving his sandwich away from Tyson's spraying of food and slobber, 'it made him ultra- goofy, AND helped his appetite.'  
'Ah well, more room for us to spread out.' Allegra said with a smile and moved to the other side of the long seat. She pulled out her sketchbook, and turned to the second page. Kai turned and examined the sketch, he was right, he saw what he thought he saw.  
On the second page she had drawn a velvety gray fox with soft, almost translucent wings of white feathers. The eyes were closed, and the fox was wrapped up in it's own wings, like a bat in hibernation, unusual, but definitely a sketch of a bitbeast, one that Kai had never seen before.  
'What do you think?'  
Kai looked up, Allegra looked at him with dark, teasing eyes, he glared back at her with narrowed eyes, she should know he wasn't one for commentary.  
'Sketchy.' He said, and raised an eyebrow. Allegra let out a short laugh, what a guy. sketchy. hah.  
Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes, returning to his usual pose. He didn't get her, she was always amused by him, she seemed to think he was. funny, or even entertaining. He didn't know whether to be irritated or appreciate it. Confusing girl, he pondered for a moment and affirmed his normal explanation of her: she was crazy, she was nuts. Still, he found himself taking another look at her sketch, the sleeping fox with wings. Did she make it up? Not likely, he could see that in her eyes. There was a word, maybe a title, scribbled at the bottom of the sketch, it didn't make much sense to him. It said "Isis", name of the bitbeast? No idea, Kai shrugged and turned away.  
  
There u go, reviews! PLLLSS!!!!! 


	6. Enrique, and beyond

Ok, little note here, just asking, does anyone want someone to die in the story? I was trying to decide that. Thanks a bunch for all who give me their opinion!  
  
The Bladebreakers stepped out of the train and into the station, they were in Italy, and it was warm. Tyson shed his jacket, sweating heavily, and followed the rest of his team. Allegra had quickly whipped her hair into a loose ponytail, with the strands too short to be tied framing her face. Having dark hair is such a burden in the sun, she thought, how can Ray stand it wearing a headband?  
'Anybody know where to find this Enrique?' Ray asked, Kenny adjusted his glasses.  
'First things first, we better check in with the BBA office.' Kenny suggested as the team made their way to the office.  
'What's with these people? One room? AGAIN?' Tyson exclaimed after they had done the registration and was offered the usual one room, 'This is SO not my style.me, Max, Chief, we call window side!'  
'I'll take the floor, Allegra shouldn't have to every time.' Ray offered earnestly. Kai sighed mentally, this just keeps getting better, but he was really not in the mood for bickering over beds with Ray.  
'Whoa, thanks Ray, such a gentleman.' Allegra painted a smile over her rolling eyes as she passed Ray. 'Where do we find this Enrique guy?'  
'Let's ask someone.' Tyson said, and pulled over a blonde teenager crossing them on the street. 'Do you know where we can find the regional champion? He's name's Enrique.'  
'Enrique, huh?' The blonde's light blue eyes flicked a little, and he smiled slightly. 'Why are you looking for him?'  
'We were.referred to him by a friend of his, Oliver.' Allegra said.  
The blonde boy's eyes lit up, and a playful smile darted over his handsome features.  
'Say, how about a date, and I help you find this Enrique guy, hm?' He walked over to Allegra and slung an arm casually over her shoulders, Allegra tensed a little, but didn't flinch, who does this guy think he is, she wondered.  
'Hey! Macker boy! Leave her alone!' Tyson exclaimed hotly and shoved the blond boy slightly, away from Allegra. 'She's with us, we can find Enrique on our own!'  
'Oh, really?' The blond boy smiled again, 'well, keep looking, good luck.' With that he turned and winked to Allegra before he started to stroll off.  
'Wait.' It was Kai, leaned against the wall of a sidewalk shop, he gave the blond boy a provoking glance, 'what's your name?'  
'Haha, you got me.' The blond laughed and trotted back to join the Bladebreakers.  
'What?' Max asked, totally lost.  
'Max, this guy IS Enrique!' Ray said, catching on. Allegra chuckled at herself, ho boy.bad day.  
'No place to talk, come on, let's go to my place.' Enrique said and led the way, but shifted to stroll beside Allegra.  
'So bella, where you from?' Enrique asked, Allegra studied him, crisp blond hair, sky blue eyes, cute, flirty, but harmless, so she smiled back.  
'I've been around, you?'  
'Here, all my life, such a bore really.' He answered carelessly, lacing his fingers behind his neck as he kept walking. 'You can show me around sometimes, hm babe?'  
Here the Bladebreakers flinched in unison, it didn't sound right for this guy to call her that.  
'I have a name, you should have thought of that.' Allegra glared at him, and Enrique grinned sheepishly.  
'Sorry, I'm afraid I never asked, beg pardon.'  
'Allegra.' Allegra said, wondering what Enrique would do next.  
'Such a lovely name.' He grinned and took her hand, they shook, Allegra pulled away first.  
'Now, that we've been formally introduced, do you mind telling us exactly where we are going?'  
  
'A match?' Enrique laughed lightly when Tyson challenged him, 'you are kidding, please tell me you're kidding!'  
'What? You chicken?' Tyson ranted, glaring at Enrique.  
'Cha! Please! I really don't mind you guys over for tea but this is ridiculous!' Enrique almost giggled.  
'I'm not going anywhere until I get a match!' Tyson shouted, and stopped Enrique dead in his tracks.  
'Now there's a problem, getting you off of my back.' Enrique propped his chin on his hand, and studied Tyson for a minute, 'very well, since you tied Olly, but I must warn you, it's going to be very short.'  
'We'll see about that!' Tyson gloated, 'where? Is there a gym here somewhere?'  
'Gym! Hah!' Enrique almost giggled again, 'you will come to my personal stadium, it's right behind my mansion, trust me you can't miss it.'  
'Tomorrow morning!' Tyson said, and Enrique nodded.  
'Not too early though, must sleep.'  
'See you tomorrow then, don't chicken out!' Tyson smirked and got up to leave, the rest of the Bladebreakers followed, Allegra stood up, but was stopped by Enrique's smiling face in front of her.  
'Say, you could stay for a while, what do you say?'  
'Good of you to offer, but I must politely refuse.' Allegra whispered and left with the Bladebreakers.  
  
'What a strange guy.' Max said as he sat on the bed in the BBA hotel, 'he didn't tease you too much, did he Allegra?'  
'Naw, don't worry about me.' Allegra said, looking over the top of her sketchbook where she was drawing a praying mantis devouring a moth while humming a Scottish folk song, Ray smiled at her, such a strange girl.  
'You know Ray, I'm fine with floor.' Allegra said, Ray, not catching her drift, simply shook his head.  
'Don't sweat it Allegra, it's only fair, besides.'  
Allegra didn't wait to hear the rest of his comeback, she knew she was lost.  
  
'Do you have to sleep with that?' Kai snarled, Allegra was listening to her CD player again.  
'Either this, or you listen to me sing myself to sleep.' Allegra said, Kai growled under his breath.  
'Could be worse.' Kai muttered to himself as he turned himself onto his back. Wonder why nobody else seem to hear her music blaring, he wondered, and then noticed, awkwardly, how closely they were packed together, Kai found it uncomfortable, if not totally humiliating.  
'Do you always have to sleep after everybody else?' Allegra asked, noticing Kai hadn't even attempted to sleep.  
'Yes, does that answer your question?' Kai snarled without turning to look at her.  
'Well, then you'll have a hard time catching up with me.' Allegra grinned.  
  
Kai wanted to turn to Allegra and shake her, it was two AM, he could tell that she still wasn't sleeping. He wanted to drug her with some pills, he was tired, and wondered how she could still be awake.  
Then he noticed she was only half awake.  
She was playing with his hair.  
The very thought of it felt like some sort of exotic tasting food that wouldn't go down properly stuck in his throat. She had her headphones off, eyes half closed and was in that painful state of insomnia. He doubted that she even knew what she was doing, she was just lying on her side, twirling a strand of his slate hair around her finger, over, and over, and over..  
He glowered at her for a second, too tired to protest, and closed his eyes, telling himself it was just to rest them from staring in the darkness.  
She kept playing with his hair, twirling the one strand around her finger..  
And he fell asleep.  
  
I thought that was sorta sweet, not much, but very la-la..review anyway, pls, I'll love you guys for it. 


End file.
